Wal-Mart: A dangerous Place
by penguin5689
Summary: Greg went searching for Kevin and everywhere he went he muttered the words: "I want Kevin DEAD!"
1. KEVIN!

One cold, snowy December evening in the year 2042, a beautiful baby boy was born. He weighed 5lbs. 14oz. and he had blue eyes and brown hair. He was a quiet baby; he didn't do much either. He just sat their and stared up at the ceiling; he seemed to like it. There was something about it that he just loved.

Nobody, not even his parents knew what to call him. His dad was reading the Sunday News when it hit him.

"I know just what to call this baby!" he exclaimed. "I shall call him… dramatic pause… Kevin!"

"Why?" asked his mom.

"Because I said so!" said Kevin's dad.

"Works for me" Kevin's mom said.

It seemed like the baby liked the name. He smiled every time someone said it. When it was time to go home they packed up their things and the dad wheeled mom and the baby out to the car. They all went into the car and drove home.


	2. Kevin meets Greg

Years past as one beautiful day went by and then another and another as Kevin grew older and older. It was about time for Kevin's 35th birthday. Two days before Kevin's big birthday party, Kevin was gonna go shopping at Wal-Mart. He left it was about 9 o'clock. He got into his little blue car and drove away. The streets were very busy and it's taking longer for Kevin to get to Wal-Mart. When he was stopped at a red light, Kevin just had to look at his phone; there was a message, a very disturbing message. It read "Kevin, you're gonna die and it will be a very painful death indeed. signed Greg." Kevin just ignored the message and went on with his day.

Kevin arrived at Wal-Mart, 30 minutes behind schedule. There were a lot of cars in the parking lot. It took him 15 minutes just to find one space. When he parked the car it was already 10:05am.

"Gee, that took me so long to get here. I wonder why there is so much traffic on a day like today." Kevin said.

Kevin got another text message from Greg. This time it read "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Now Kevin is a little bit more nervous then he was before(not that he really was or anything). He slowly walked up to the entrance as he thought about the two text messages he has received.

"Now why would somebody want to kill me?" he questioned. "I never did anything wrong. I don't even know a guy named Greg. I wonder why he hates me so much."

Kevin finally approached the entrance to the store and slowly walked in. The room was filled with all kinds of stuff: from food to clothes and Christmas trees, gift wraps and bags, bows, holiday lights and hats. There was everything you could imagine and it was all within 116,000 square feet.

Kevin started to walk around the store; he was amazed at what was in there. There were isles upon isles of clothes and Kevin was curious to see what was there. He walked over to a clothes rack and shuffled through the clothes. There were t-shirts and shorts and pants; there were a lot of clothes there, lets just leave it at that.

Greg, a very skinny man, was hiding inside the clothes rack behind Kevin. Greg stood there peering through the clothes at Kevin; he waited, for just the right time for when he would make his move. Kevin slowly started to walk around the clothes rack when he was stopped. That skinny man had just attacked Kevin. Now, Kevin, being pretty manly, shook Greg off of his back. Kevin remember him, it was his long lost enemy from high school. Kevin took one long look at him and punched him in the face. Kevin walked away and just left him there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **116,000 square feet is how big the Wal-Mart in Westfield is.


	3. DIE, DIE, DIE!

Greg watched where Kevin went and after a few minutes he quietly followed Kevin. He went and grabbed a shopping cart and slowly followed him, ducking into isles and clothes racks whenever Kevin turned around.

Kevin was heading towards the electronics department when Greg reamed the side of Kevin with his shopping cart; Kevin fell to the ground. An innocent bystander came to assist Kevin while another attacked Greg. The random guy shoved Greg into the shelves causing them to break. Glass bells hit the floor and bacon bits covered them.

"Why would you do such a thing?!" screamed the citizen.

"Well," Greg said. "I don't like this guy very much; he did some very bad things to me when we were in high school."

"Really? What sort of things?" the stranger questioned.

"Well, I really don't like to talk about." Greg stated.

The stranger gave a reassuring smile and said: "I know how you feel. I have stuff, too, that I don't like to talk about; sometimes I really wish I could, but I know I don't have the courage to. And… I don't think I ever will."

Greg just sat there for a minute and thought about what the guy said. He then asked, "do you know where Kevin has gone to?"

"I don't know." the stranger responded. "Why don't you go find him."

"That sounds like a lovely plan. I shall and he shall be dead before he turns 35." Greg stated. "Bye."

"Well… Good bye then. Good luck in killing your mortal enemy. I hope you succeed." said the stranger.

Greg went searching for Kevin and everywhere he went he muttered the words: "I want Kevin DEAD!"

People just looked at him very strangely. Greg finally found Kevin. He was done a baby isle all a long. Kevin was nervously walking down the isle, slowly, quietly and carefully like nothing happened before. Kevin look at the section with the baby shoes in it. The sign read: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn."

"I wonder why they put that. Of course no one's worn them they're brand new and sitting on a shelf in Wal-Mart. I don't think Wal-Mart takes donations of new, 'never worn' baby shoes just so they can stock their shelves." Kevin said.

"I don't think they do that either." said a familiar voice.

As Kevin turned around to see who said that, he noticed a butch knife being inserted into his side. Kevin slowly fell to the ground.

Greg stated that, "You can by anything in this store and anything can happen on any giving day."

Kevin just laid there, staring at Greg as he continued to rant about something.

"What you did to me was despicable and I said I would get my revenge someday… and it looks like that day is today, FOOL! Your time is up; say good bye to your life!" Greg exclaimed as he stabbed Kevin in the heart. "Enjoy your 35th birthday, Kevin! Muwhahahaha!"


	4. Greg's New Friend

**Author's Note:** So, in English Class, we had to fill out a plot diagram worksheet, and the first three chapters was what I did. The only thing was that our climax had to be "For sale: baby shoes never worn" by Ernest Hemingway. And thats why that's in there. You kinda wouldn't see a sign like that in Wal-Mart.

* * *

Days past since Kevin's death and Greg was the happiest man alive. Each day Greg lived a normal life as if he didn't kill anyone. He would go to work in the morning and come home at night. Greg made some new friends at work. One of is friends is name Charles. Charles is a very smart person much like Greg and Kevin.

One day Greg invited Charles over for dinner; you know so that they can get to know each other better.

"Hello Greg!" said Charles as he entered Greg's home. "What a lovely home you have!"

"Thanks! I like it like this." Greg stated.

Charles went to sit on the couch; it was blue. It was very soft. Charles looked around the room; there was much there. Two chairs, the couch, a TV, and a couple of pictures on the wall. The wall was in fact the same color as the floor, beige. There was red… paint? Dripping down the wall.

"Ummm, Greg?"

"Yes, Charles."

"What's that red stuff on the wall?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, that's blood. But you don't have to worry about anything." Greg said.

Greg went into the kitchen to finish making diner while Charles sat there and stared at the wall. Charles started to wonder if there was something wrong with Greg or if someone was murdered in the house.

"Charles, dinner is ready!" Greg said from inside the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Charles responded.

The two sat at the kitchen table and ate dinner. After Charles went home. Charles was very scared.


	5. Another Dead

The next day Charles went into Wal-Mart. He started to walk around the store and he notice that someone was following him but he didn't know who. Every time he turned around, no one was there. He was very worried; he didn't want to end up like Kevin. Charles walked down isle 17 looking for the perfect snack, when a random guy in a ski mask attacked him. Charles punched the guy and ran down the isle, then down the next, trying to get far away from whoever that was.

Charles was finally on the other side of the store. Greg went searching everywhere for Charles when he saw him walk down an isle full of kitchen knives. Greg slowly and quietly followed Charles down the isle. Greg grabbed a butcher knife off the shelf. Before Charles could even think about turning around the knife was already in his back and he fell to the ground. There was blood dripping from his back; Charles was dead.

Police and news crews arrived a few minutes later, but it was too late as Greg had already fled the scene.

"Another one dead, sir." said a Wal-Mart employee

"Another one?" asked the officer.

"Yes, sir. One was killed a few days ago but a few isles down." stated the employee.

"Really? Well, then we best catch this killer before anyone else gets hurt." said the officer.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**For those of you who would like to read the rest of this story I put it on Fiction Press. I have the same username on there as I do here and the story is named the same thing as on here**. **Just search for me there and you'll find it at the bottom of my profile page.**


End file.
